jedi_trainingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jedi Code
This page is work in progres. Feel free to contribute. Vandals will be shot on sight!! The Jedi Code was a code of conduct that established rules and modes of behavior for all Jedi. Although changing in style through the generations, the main tenets, context and meaning of the code stayed the same. Mantra One of the key portions of the Code was a five-line mantra. Several versions of the mantra exist, though the original version was: :Emotion, yet peace. :Ignorance, yet knowledge. :Passion, yet serenity. :Chaos, yet harmony. :Death, yet the Force. The refined version established by Odan-Urr was perhaps the best known: :There is no emotion, there is peace. :There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. :There is no passion, there is serenity. :There is no death, there is the Force. :—The Jedi Code (Based on the meditations of Odan-Urr) The Jedi Code was rewritten by Grand Master Luke Skywalker upon reestablishing the Jedi Order in the Galaxy: :Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. :Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. :Jedi respect all life, in any form. :Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. :Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training : There is no emotion there is peace Emotions are a natural part of living. As the great sagas have shown us, Jedi are not immune to feeling emotions. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda both openly express their sorrow when they discover the death of younglings at the newly-appointed Darth Vader's hand. This tenet is not to say that emotion does not exist but that it ought to be controlled, and not alowed to govern our thoghts, actions or judgements. Emotions must be understood first.It is a young Jedi's duty to explore, understand and deal with his feelings.A Jedi must confront his thoughts and feelings, not hide from them or bury them, but learn from them and express them in positive ways. Emotions, then, are not to denied, but rather understood and overcome. A'Sharad Hett reminds the young Anakin Skywalker of this during their campaigns together during the Clone Wars. Hett points out that Anakin's anger is understandable, but expresed in a negtive way e.g, trying to kill A'Sharad Hett. Rather Anakin should have agnowleged his anger, then let it go mabye even expresing it to his frend, and that would help him to be a peace. This tenet could be read "Emotion cannot take away my peace." There is no ignorance, there is knowledge A Jedi must be circumspective and try to understand the world that is surrounding him. That ignorance does not exist is, not true. Simply ignoring facts that do not fit with one's viewpoint is equally foolhardy. Ignorance is a part of life but it must not be feared. But a Jedi must try to seak truth, knowledge and try to minimize the ignorence he has. Indead, it's imposible to know everything but a Jedi should be the smartist guy in the room, unless of course, the room is full of other Jedi. For more knowledge to light their way, the Jedi Temple Archives contain possibly the single largest source of information in the galaxy, but this tenet also reminds the Knight that knowledge can be taken from the most unusual places. The great Master Yoda demonstrated this to the young Luke Skywalker on Dagobah when he acted like a fool, and when he acted childish in front of younglings. This performance was meant to teach Luke and the younglings the simple fact: even the foolish can be wise. Indeed, while instructing younglings, Master Yoda was often heard to remark that "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is." This tenet is what gives the Jedi his open mind and ability to accept what other beings would tend to see as unacceptable, unbounded by preconceived notions, unfettered by rigid thought, and unhampered by doubt. In other words, this tenet points out that often a Jedi must use not only his rational mind but also his intuitive mind and the Force in order to ascertain the truth of a situation. This tenet is embodied by Qui-Gon Jinn's statement to Anakin Skywalker to "feel, don't think." Dexter Jettster would further demonstrate this notion: "I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." There is no passion There is serenety This tenet is more than a repetition of the first. It refers more directly to situations of extreme stress in which a Jedi might be tempted to react strongly, or be so focused on the task and not the goal. That a Jedi must draw his weapon only when no other option is left is an expression of this tenet, keeping all other options open. While emotions and intuition must be understood and utilized in a Jedi's daily life, they must be checked, lest the Jedi act rashly and lose objectivity. Passionate use of power leads to the dark side. A Jedi must always act with a calm hand and an even temper. "when in doubt, stay your hand", observing each situation as clearly as the Force sees it, not clouded with unbridled passion. There is no death There is the Force A Jedi, must always be ready to accept death, and not obsess nor be ruled by it. As a warrior not only in combat but also in day-to-day life, it is easy to fail and fall, then rise up without distraction or attachment holding the Jedi back. As Qui-Gon Jinn pointed out to the young Anakin Skywalker, it is quite possible to kill a Jedi, and it happens often. The sense of loss is often even greater for one who feels it with the Force, and it is difficult to maintain equilibrium. Death, however, is not a tragedy and is merely a part of the life cycle. Without death, life could not exist. The Force in us, still lives on after we die. This tenet represents the view of the Jedi Order that accepts, indeed embraces, death and life,not as opposites but as dual pairs, each can't exist without the other, as nature intends. As such, Jedi do not fear death nor do they mourn it overmuch; a Jedi, after all, would be happy to pass into the force. It is noteworthy to point out that this tenet does not support vegetarianism among the Jedi but, some scholars argue, it does in fact support omnivorism among Jedi, whatever life form does to survive. In one notable encounter, a Jedi continued to deal with Colicoids after a companion was slain and consumed, maintaining that if the Colicoids did not act thus, they would not be following their own path, and if he allowed sentiment to cloud his dealings, he too, would not be on his path either. This tenet is often quoted upon a Jedi's death, sometimes referring to becoming one with the force, or even as living forever as a force ghost. This tenet also reminds the Jedi that death is a transitory state for any living being and is not truly an end to one's life, but merely the beginning of the next stage of one's journey. Through the Force, existence continues both as a constant state of connection to all living things as well as through the state of afterlife which follows death. Death, as perceived by the living, is an illusion and the Jedi must strive to remember this, as it removes what is often seen as the ultimate instinctual fear. When the Jedi have accepted the natural place of their own ending as well as the knowledge that whether they prevail or fall, the Force will remain with them, it becomes easier for a Jedi to put those fears aside and focus on the matters at hand.